Nitrostrike
by SnazzyFighter098
Summary: This is a story only by Optimus Prime. This is the story of an OC from Velocitron who is tasked as the guardian of Sam Witwicky. Will she be able to handle the responsibility, or will she make a horrible mistake?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Earth squishies, this is a story by my other half OP!_ **Get out of Snazzy this is my story.** _:(_ **You have your own story. Go over there for a bit.** _I see how it is..._ **This was originally an assignment from school, but I'm putting it here. All OCs are mine but the rest are property of Hasbro.**

* * *

Velocitron had been locked in a never ending war since Megatron had come. Ransack and Override had never seen eye to eye, but Megatron made it so they were at each others throats as the war drug on. Nitrostrike had chosen her side long ago, ever since she had seen them land on Velocitron. The Autobots were a force to be reckoned with, with their desire to do what is right and their loyalty to each other. Nitrostrike often dreamed of what could have happened if she had joined the Autobots when they left Velocitron. Little did she know that her dreams would soon be fulfilled.

Nitrostrike had been tasked with guarding the perimeter of Delta, the capital of Velocitron. While others might have taken the job seriously, Nitrostrike saw it as a chance to race around the hilly landscape. As much as she wanted to be as responsible as the Autobots, she always found herself racing, it was just her nature. Normally, nothing ever happened so she decided to race around and slack off, but today was different.

As Nitrostrike rounded the first corner, she could faintly hear a familiar voice, "For now, the Decepticon legions are vanquished, and fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call-home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have been witness to their capacity for courage and sacrifice. Though internally and in many other ways we are literally worlds apart, as with us there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any survivors of our kind who may be taking refuge among other systems, other stars. You are not alone. You have a home here, among others of your kind. We are waiting."

Nitrostrike instantly skidded to a stop and transformed into her bipedal form. _The All Spark was gone?_ Nitrostrike thought, _The Autobots whole quest was to find it, the sole reason that they were being chased through the galaxy. And it was just gone?_ Nitrostrike sat there and pondered the statement for a moment, the sun glistening off of her silver exterior. What if she went to Optimus? She had already subconsciously triangulated the signal, all she would have to do was get on a ship and punch in the coordinates. She debated her options for a while longer, shifted into her alt-form, and headed towards Delta's space center.

As Nitrostrike neared the entrance to Delta she was greeted by a small motorcycle.

"Greetings, Override," Nitrostrike said as she shifted to bipedal mode to greet the motorcycle.

The motorcycle shifted into a small, red bot and responded, "Greeting, Nitrostrike. I noticed you leaving your post just now. Care to explain?"

"I, uh," Nitrostrike stammered.

"No matter," Override continued, "follow me."

The two bots shifted into their alt-forms and headed towards Override's headquarters within the space center. They shifted into bipedal mode to navigate the narrow hallways of the space station. The twisting hallways felt like they could go on forever, trapping them in a never ending maze. As they encountered a dead end Override walked over to a panel on the seemingly empty wall and entered a passcode. A hidden door slid open and they entered the office. Override sat down and motioned for Nitrostrike to do the same. Nitrostrike complied and fidgeted nervously, she sensed a punishment.

"So," Override said, "would you like to tell me why you were leaving your post?" The fact that Override was repeating her previous question in a private place unnerved her. _Why was this question so important that I need to answer it inside? Should I tell her the truth?_ Nitrostrike thought.

"I heard something strange during my shift and felt that I should report it to you, Override." Nitrostrike blurted out the lie before she could consider her options.

"I see," Override responded, "Well I'm here now. Would you like to tell me what you heard?"

Now Nitrostrike was trapped, she had forgotten that by saying that she needed to report a strange noise, she would have to report it to Override. She could either tell more lies or admit what actually happened. Either way she would eventually have to tell Override about her plan to leave.

"I heard-," Nitrostrike paused, afraid that Override would think that she was crazy, "I heard a transmission from Optimus Prime." Override's expression surprised Nitrostrike, it was that of relief and understanding.

"And you want to find them," Override said softly. If Nitrostrike's optics could have widened, they would have. _How does she know?_ Nitrostrike thought.

Override could sense her surprise and continued, "You want to help them in the war against Megatron, to help them settle into their new planet."

That was of even more surprise to Nitrostrike. She did not expect that any other bot had heard the transmission. It was so quiet that any bot would have to strain their auditory sensors to pick it up.

"Yes, I also heard the transmission and am upset to hear of their misfortune," Override said, "If you want to go I will not stop you. You may go if this is what you really want, which I believe it is. I can see your desire as you look towards the galaxy. Velocitron will miss you, but I believe that the Autobots need you more. Good luck, my friend."

"Thank you so much Override," Nitrostrike said graciously, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Now go, your transport is already waiting," Override said, dismissing Nitrostrike. Nitrostrike quickly navigated the twisting hallways and saw a small spaceship waiting. She climbed in, set the coordinates, and off she went.

Many years passed and Nitrostrike was becoming worried. She worried that maybe the ship had gone off course or the coordinates were entered wrong. But, her doubts soon passed as the ship began its descent into a nearby solar system. The ship constantly fought the gravity of the other larger planets and headed to a small blue and green world. She knew that it was time.

* * *

 **OP - So what do you think?**

 _Snazzy - TOO MANY WORDS MY EYES!_

 **OP - This is only chapter one... There are nine more pages of what I have written... You also don't read much. That's why your eyes hurt.**

 _Snazzy - This Nitrostrike character though... I think she's pretty cool._

 **OP - Thanks Snazzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello FanFiction community! I'm here to apologize for not uploading for a while, me and Snazzy have been busy with school. On the bright side we have been writing a while and have some story ideas and OCs that we hope you will enjoy. Anyway I've been planning to upload this chapter for a while now so to make it up to you I will be uploading another chapter tonight. Once again, I apologize, and enjoy.**

* * *

When Nitrostrike's ship entered the atmosphere and crashed on the planet's surface, she looked around at her surrounding. She had crashed down in a field not to far from a giant city full of lights. After a few kliks of waiting she saw a group of figures coming toward her. The group consisted of tiny carbon lifeforms, a pickup truck, and a semi. As they approached she quickly scanned a vehicle and took on the form of a silver Camaro. The truck and the semi took on bipedal modes she knew as Ironhide and Optimus Prime. Nitrostrike transformed into her bipedal mode as well to greet them.

"Greeting Nitrostrike," Optimus transmitted to her in Cybertronian. "It's good to have you here from Velocitron." Optimus knelt down and said something to one of the lifeforms in a language she couldn't understand.

"We speak a different language here on Earth," Ironhide said, sensing Nitrostrike's confusion, "Download all of their information from the World Wide Web, then you will be able to understand the humans." It only took a few nanokliks to download all of the information that would have taken humans days.

"Are we sure we can trust her," She heard the human say.

"Do you have a reason not to?" Nitrostrike responded.

"Oh look, it speaks," One of the humans said.

"Easy, Petr," A small female human said, "She's new here. Remember that even Optimus didn't know English when they landed here."

"That is correct, Kaminari. Let us return to NEST and fill Nitrostrike in on what has happened." Optimus said as the Autobots shifted into alt-mode and turned towards the city called Washington D.C. The Autobots came to a stop in front of a seemingly unimportant building. Captain Lennox showed one of the guards a badge and they continued into the gaping doors took up most of the wall. Once inside, they transformed into bipedal mode and walked over to the Autobots that were lined up across the opposite wall.

"Attention everyone," Optimus said, ceasing the hum of chatter. "We have another Autobot who has just arrived." He gestured to Nitrostrike and the Autobots eyed her warily until they saw the Autobot insignia located on her shoulders.

"Nitrostrike, meet Ratchet, Static, Longarm, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Salvage, and Knock Out," Optimus said as he pointed to each Autobot in turn. "And of course you've met Captain Lennox, Kaminari, and Petr." They all acknowledged her with a slight nod. Ironhide knelt down and the three humans climbed into his palm.

He lifted them up and Captain Lennox raised his voice so all the Autobots could hear him, "It is an honor to have you as an addition to our team. Recently we have heard of strange activity coming from Japan and Africa. We plan to send two groups to address the situation."

Kaminari stepped forward and continued, "Bumblebee, you will meet up with Sideswipe and Mirage in Japan." Bumblebee hesitantly acknowledged and emitted a series of beeps and clicks.

"Don't worry, we had that covered," Optimus said, "Nitrostrike will resume your post as the guardian of Sam Witwicky." The Autobots exchanged quick, shocked expressions and looked at Optimus, a trace of doubt flickering in their optics.

"But Optimus, she has just arrived. She has not had enough human experience to talk to one, let alone guard one." Ratchet said, doubt clearly written on his face.

"And what better way to gain experience than to have a job comprised of spending all of her time among the humans. But she might need a mentor," Optimus said, a small smirk emerging on his faceplate.

"Ah scrap," Ratchet muttered.

"Anyway," Kaminari continued, "Wheeljack, Skids, and Mudflap are going to address the activity from their base in Africa." Ironhide put down the humans and everyone went to do various tasks around headquarters. Bumblebee shifted into his alt-form and drove to a plane waiting outside the building. Except for Nitrostrike and Ratchet who remained at the back of the room, their neural processors whirling.

Ratchet turned towards Nitrostrike, "I expect to see you here at seven sharp."

"Yes Ratchet," Nitrostrike replied. Ratchet turned and walked towards the medbay while Nitrostrike walked to a corner and watched everyone work.

* * *

The anticipation for the next morning made the night drag on in Nitrostrike's perspective. When the clock chimed seven, Nitrostrike saw Ratchet walk towards her. Ratchet gestured for Nitrostrike to follow as he transformed into his alt-form. Nitrostrike transformed as well and followed Ratchet through the maze of roads to an apartment complex.

From within the apartment, Sam Witwicky saw a silver Camaro and an emergency vehicle pull up to the front door. He cautiously approached the front door, wondering why the normal yellow Camaro was not waiting for him. He glanced at the insignia upon the grill of the vehicles and hopped in the emergency vehicle. They drove to an abandoned warehouse and Ratchet let Sam climb out and transformed into his bipedal mode. Nitrostrike followed, looking down at the teenager.

"Ratchet," Sam said, "who is this? Where's Bee?"

"This is Nitrostrike, she has been temporarily assigned the position of your guardian while Bumblebee searches Japan for signs of Decepticons," Ratchet answered. Nitrostrike sensed an aura of recklessness from Sam and smiled to herself. She knew that they were going to get along just fine.

Ratchet turned to Nitrostrike, "You must learn two of the most important rules to live on Earth. If you don't, we will have to send you back to Velocitron." Nitrostrike nodded, after what happened on Velocitron, she wasn't going back.

"Let me guess, something to do with humans," Nitrostrike chided, attempting to lighten Ratchets otherwise serious mood.

Ratchet just glared at her and growled, "Correct. One, never ever leave your Earth Guise when you are not in headquarters or an otherwise secluded area." He looked at her to make sure that she was listening and understood.

"Second, we will never accept human casualties. We have only had one exception to us rule, when a group of humans threatened our very existence," Ratchet emphasized, "Unless ordered. Never. Harm. Humans." Ratchet transformed into his alt-form and left the Velocitronian and human to become acquainted. They stared at each other for a moment, each a bit stunned by the sudden change.

"You like high speeds," Nitrostrike asked.

"Why? You a slowpoke like Ratchet?" Sam said cockily. Nitrostrike smiled and shifted into her alt-form. Sam climbed in and she sped off towards the countryside.

Sam quickly turned green, "Definitely not a slowpoke."

"What did you expect from a bot from Velocitron?" Nitrostrike teased. It took Sam a while to turn back to his natural color and for the nausea to pass.

"While we're on our way to wherever we're going, mind telling me what Velocitron is?" Sam asked, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Velocitron is a planet obsessed with speed, only a few eons from Cybertron. On Velocitron, speed is absolutely everything, during any bots free time, they would work to increase their speed. Velocitronians are the fastest boys who ever lived," Nitrostrike began, "I was tasked with patrolling the perimeter of Delta, the capital of Velocitron. I never really took it seriously, so I often raced around. That was until I heard a transmission from Optimus. I was bored with Velocitron life and my dreams were to battle with the Autobots. Override, the leader of the Velocitronian troops, gave me her blessing and I traveled here. How'd you get into this mess?"

"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot," Sam explained. They both chuckled then Nitrostrike pulled over to an empty field. Sam climbed out of Nitrostrike and she idled next to him. Sam sat in the ground and they waited for a bit in silence.

"Why are we here? Is there something special about this area?" Sam asked.

"This is where I first landed on Earth," Nitrostrike responded leading Sam to a dented area, "You can still see the impact."

Sam hesitated, "You like speed don't you?" Nitrostrike's engine roared. _Obviously,_ she thought.

He slipped her a small smile, "How about you show me how fast you can race around the city." Sam climbed in and Nitrostrike drove as fast as she could towards the city. Sam would have admired the scenery, had they been going slow enough to see it. It was merely all a blur. Despite the extreme speeds, Nitrostrike navigated the twisting streets with presumed ease.

"Having fun yet?" Nitrostrike said as she drove to Sam's apartment.

"More so than the first time," Sam admitted, looking far less green than before.

"You better get used to it," Nitrostrike teased, "Take care Sam."

Sam climbed out of Nitrostrike and walked inside, "You too." Nitrostrike raced back to headquarters and shifted to her bipedal mode as she walked in. As she walked to the far corner of the room she was stopped by Prowl. He gestured for her to follow and led her to another room where Ratchet, Optimus, and Captain Lennox were waiting. She stood there nervously and waited for someone to speak.

"What were you thinking?!" Ratchet blurted out, "You can't just race around like that. You endanger human lives, and not just Sam's." Nitrostrike was genuinely shocked and she stared at Ratchet with disbelief.

"There have been reports about a rogue street racer and the _President_ has asked me to stop this," Captain Lennox fumed. Optimus stayed silent and Prowl looked at him expectantly.

"Nitrostrike, we have rules that need to be followed. Ratchet told you the rules and you failed to obey them," Optimus sighed. "We will give you another chance,"

"But Ratchet never told me more than two rules," Nitrostrike said, "He just said to stay in my Earth Guise and to never harm humans." Everyone turned to look at Ratchet and he looked away sheepishly.

"Just don't let it happen again," Optimus said, "You may go." Nitrostrike left and went to stand in the corner of the building. Moments later Ratchet also emerged from the room. He walked over to the medbay and continued working on processing the Energon stores. From the corner of her optic she saw Static smile slyly. She saw a flash of orange and Ratchet was left without the Energon cube he had been holding moments before. She turned her head and saw Static hide the cube behind some spare materials. Ratchet turned to Static and saw the look of humor on his face.

"Static, I needed that!" Ratchet complained as he walked over and grabbed the Energon cube. Static chuckled and Nitrostrike joined in. She would enjoy herself here.

* * *

 **Since Snazzy is not here currently, I'll just explain a little about the chapter.**

 **Nitrostrike is a character who doesn't listen to the rules. I've had a lot of fun so far on developing her personality. I love writing about silly characters so you shouldn't be expecting much change in personality. Nitrostike will mature over the duration of the story, but like Jazz she'll never lose the mischievous aspect of herself. I'm sorry if you think that this chapter might have been a little slow or boring, I kinda think so too, but this chapter is mainly about developing Nitrostrike's personality and her friendship with Sam. But I have something more exciting that will happen in a few chapters.**

 _Snazzy - *walks in a drops 100lb backpack on the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly glaring at Op* What are you doing?_

 **Op - *looks to Snazzy in panic* What do you mean?**

 _Snazzy - *points to the paper and pencil that Op was now suspiciously trying to hide.* Were you writing without me?!_

 **Op - *looks down at feet* Well, um, you weren't here and I didn't want to delay the chapters anymore, so I kinda started without you…**

 _Snazzy - *suddenly sad, grabbing the backpack and turning to leave* Fine, I see, I guess I'll just go, and maybe do some homework._

 **Op - Snazzy, I can't believe I'm saying this. Just so you know this is the only time I'm saying this, do not do your homework and come help me. This is so boring without you.**

 _Snazzy - *perks up and jumps up and down* Yay no homework!_

 **Op - After this you are doing your homework.**

 _Snazzy- Wait a second, I'm older than you. How come you are telling me what to do? I should be the one in charge!_

 **Op - Well... This is my story we do what I say.**

 _Snazzy- Oh alright, I guess we could do whatever you say… *starts mumbling* But next time tell me when you are going to write!_

 **Op - YOU WEREN'T HERE!**

 _Snazzy- ^^ I'm just messing with you_

 **Op - I know Snazzy. I know.**

Well now that this is settled, any thoughts on the chapter? Any reviews would be much appreciated. Anything from stuff I can add to just comments on the characters. I do already have the next few chapters planned so suggestions may be hard to add but if I can I will. Have a nice day everyone, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second chapter that I will be posting in a short period of time so any suggestions on the last chapter will not be implemented at the moment. If I see some suggestions that will fit into the story I will add them as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nitrostrike waited patiently for the next day to come. At seven she turned to leave headquarters but was intercepted by Ratchet.

"Rules," Ratchet simply said as he began to list off rules. Ratchet babbled on for a good half of the day and Nitrostrike transformed and left when he was done. She decreased her speed but still quickly made her way to Sam's apartment. Sam walked out and jumped in. Nitrostrike's engine roared and she made her way to the countryside.

Every day from then on was the same thing. Nitrostrike would pick up Sam and they would race or perform stunts in the empty fields. Until one day when everything changed.

* * *

The silver Camaro raced through the roads of California and stopped in front of Sam's apartment. It looked perfectly normal except for the fact that no one was behind the wheel.

A voice could be faintly heard coming from inside, "I'm just going out. See you later mom." Sam quickly ran outside and jumped into the Camaro.

"Greetings, Sam," said the Camaro, "What are we doing today?"

"How about we race around the city, Nitro? Try and beat our old record." Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Nitrostrike said as she shot off. The two raced throughout the city, navigating the twisting roads with ease. As they were about to make the final turn they heard a siren behind them.

"Well that's just great," Sam muttered as Nitrostrike pulled over. The cop car drove up next to Nitrostrike.

"You shouldn't be racing around like that Nitrostrike," Said a voice that seemed to come from the car itself.

"Apologies, Prowl," Nitrostrike responded. Her engine idling in anticipation to continue her race despite Prowl's warning.

"What if I had been a human's cop car? You both could have gotten into serious trouble. I know that in Velocitron you had the freedom to race at all times but this is different. If you want to race around then do it somewhere secluded." Prowl growled.

"I'm really sorry, it won't happen again," Sam intervened.

"Make sure it doesn't," Prowl said as he pulled away and continued down the road. Sam and Nitrostrike sat there for a minute or two, considering what Prowl had just said. Without speaking Nitrostrike turned around and raced towards the countryside. As they made they raced along the freeway neither Sam nor Nitrostrike said a word, still thinking about Prowl's warning.

"Maybe Prowl's right," Sam said, "Maybe we should go a little slower. We could get in some real trouble."

"I guess you're right." Nitrostrike responded reluctantly, "I am your guardian, I shouldn't put you in a situation where you could get hurt." They continued down the freeway for a while longer, then turned around and headed back towards Sam's house. No one else was there so Nitrostrike slowly got faster as they got closer to the city. As they entered the city she sharply slowed down to avoid detection by the cops. But one must have seen her as the siren wailed and the lights flashed. Nitrostrike pulled over again and the car stopped behind them. A police exited from the car and came up to the window. Nitrostrike rolled down the window to allow Sam to talk to the cop.

"Sir, do you have any idea how fast you were going on the freeway?" The cop asked.

"Not really," Sam admitted.

"You were going ninety miles per hour on a seventy mile per hour road. Care to explain?"

"Well, uh, no one was there and I might have not been paying attention."

"Licence, sir?"

Sam handed the officer his licence and waited in silence. The cop stared at the card a moment and then handed it back to Sam.

"Mr. Witwicky, I am afraid that your licence is revoked until next week." The cop said handing him a ticket with a fine.

"Yes officer," Sam muttered as he took his licence and ticket. The cop headed back to his car and drove back down the road.

"Well that backfired," Nitrostrike said, her engine roaring with anger. "Let's not tell your parents. Or Optimus."

"Agreed," Sam responded. Nitrostrike drove to an abandoned warehouse and let Sam climb out. She then transformed into her bipedal mode, filling up most of the available space. The two sat there in silence for a moment, shocked into silence because of their recent encounter.

"Do you ever miss Bumblebee?" Nitrostrike said, breaking the silence.

"Sometimes, he was my first car after all," Sam joked, "He's a good friend and I can't wait for him to come back."

"I see," Nitrostrike responded.

"I still really like you Nitro, you're great to have around." Sam said, comforting her. He paused, "Do you ever miss Velocitron?"

"Sometimes. I miss the freedom to race," Nitrostrike admitted. "But I'm glad I decided to come to Earth, I would never trade your friendship for a life in Velocitron." After sitting in silence Nitrostrike shifted into her alt-form. Sam jumped in and they drove to his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam," Nitrostrike said. Sam nodded his acknowledgment as Nitrostrike sped off towards the California NEST headquarters.

When Nitrostrike entered NEST she was greeted by the other Autobots lined up against the far wall. She shifted into bipedal form and walked over to greet them.

"Greetings, Nitrostrike," Optimus said as she approached.

"Greetings, Optimus. Have you found any traces of Decepticons in Greece?" Nitrostrike responded.

"No, everything seems clear since the Starscream attack." Optimus replied. Prowl stepped forward and cleared his throat. He gestured towards Captain Lennox, who was waiting beside him. Optimus kneeled down and picked up Captain Lennox so he could be heard.

"First off, thank you Optimus for searching Greece for signs of Decepticons." Lennox said, gesturing to the giant Autobot holding him. Optimus slightly nodded his head to acknowledge Captain Lennox. "Second, Nitrostrike. I am sorry to say, but because of your recent encounter with the police, Longarm will take your place as Sam's guardian until you can prove you are responsible."

"Are you okay with this, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"Captain Lennox and I have discussed this and feel that this is the best option." Optimus responded. He turned to Nitrostrike and continued, "We have also decided that you are not to go on any missions until you have proven your responsibility."

"Yes, Optimus." Nitrostrike said, silently fuming. With that the meeting concluded and everyone went back to their posts. Optimus and Lennox walked into another room to discuss a plan to track down the Decepticons. Ratchet headed over to the medbay to work on increasing their Energon stores, Ironhide continued to work on his weapons, while Salvage, Knockout, and Longarm left NEST headquarters. Nitrostrike stood silently in the corner, observing the other Autobots and humans as they went about their various tasks.

Static walked over to Nitrostrike, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nitrostrike said, "just a little annoyed. I really enjoyed hanging out with Sam. I have a feeling that I'm confined to headquarters for a while."

"I've been there. Don't worry you can learn a lot," Static paused and leaned towards her, "and you can cause some mischief while you're at it." A mischievous glimmer flickered in his optics as he turned and walked away. Nitrostrike hesitated, then turned to join him.


End file.
